<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Esperanza by Pumpkinthefox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304835">Esperanza</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinthefox/pseuds/Pumpkinthefox'>Pumpkinthefox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>13 years old&amp;29 years old, Gen, Narcissus - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:26:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinthefox/pseuds/Pumpkinthefox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2016美洲杯后的更衣室，Leo遇到一个十三岁的孩子。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lionel Messi/himself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Esperanza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“半夜两点，我在器材室发现了Leo，他哭得像是母亲去世了的孩子，没有人能安慰他。”</p><p> “他真的很孤独。”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>半夜的器材室几乎没有光，莱奥攥紧了右手又放开，一片影子也没捉住。比赛用球一遍遍地被踢向墙角，无一例外都被反弹回来。</p><p>  进不了的，他仰躺在地上喘息，就那他妈的一个球，这个近乎残忍的游戏，他早已走火入魔。</p><p>  他们会怎么说呢？懦夫，冷血者，还是临阵脱逃的叛徒？</p><p>  他近乎执拗地站起来，透支的体力在眼前扬起红黑色的灰烬。</p><p>  砰。</p><p>  莱奥在黑暗中肆意地笑着，这让他的气管刺痛起来，然后他跪下，就像几小时前在无数摄像机前那样，近乎乞怜般地把头埋在肘间。</p><p>  “求求您——”他对上帝喊道。</p><p>  “我愿意拿我的一切去赌……”</p><p>  灯亮了。莱奥抬起栗色的，被绝望浸透的双眼，汗水混着眼泪一起流进可笑的胡子里，他曾可笑地相信它能带给球队好运。</p><p>  一个男孩走了进来。</p><p> </p><p>  “对不起——”男孩低下头，怯怯的声音穿入莱奥刺痛的耳膜，“我走错房间了，我本来要去找教练要球的。”</p><p>  “给你。”莱奥发现声音已然嘶哑。</p><p>  他把那个比赛用球踢了过去。男孩捡起来，偷偷瞄他布满泪痕的惨白的脸，转身准备离开。</p><p>  “求求你，”一阵静默后，莱奥用干涩而脆弱的声音央求，“留下来。”</p><p>  男孩抬起同样栗色的眼睛。</p><p>  “陪我说会儿话吧。”他揪着散在额前的头发，尾音带上了呜咽，几乎是在哀求。</p><p> </p><p>  莱奥很少见到大人这么失态的样子，这让他想起看到诊断结果时父亲抹去泪水的背影——这个人长得有些像父亲。</p><p>  他犹豫了片刻，像赛后安慰大哭的小对手一样蹲下来，但这对于成年人来说有些不够高。于是他重新站起来，这样胳膊刚好能环住男人的脑袋，把他的额头抵在自己瘦弱的胸口。</p><p>  “您怎么了？”</p><p>  男人像受伤的小兽一样静默无言。莱奥小心地抚摸着他的头发，像母亲安慰他一般。</p><p>  “别怕，莱奥，别怕，”母亲噙着泪笑着，“会长高的，会踢上球的。”</p><p>  莱奥打算这样安慰他，于是问：“您叫什么名字？”</p><p>  男人愣了一下，慢慢笑了起来。</p><p>  “Cobarde”，他轻轻说。</p><p>  “什么？”</p><p>  “阿根廷人都这么叫我。”</p><p>  莱奥抿了抿嘴，似乎在思考这个伤人的称呼说出口是不是不太礼貌。红蓝色的球衣套在他身上显得有些大了，冰冷的灯光在他颊上的酒窝中晕开了阴影。</p><p>  “先生，”他换了一个称呼，“您也是阿根廷人吗？”</p><p>  男人笑得近乎残忍般温柔。</p><p>  “那儿还好吗？”莱奥挨着他坐下，“母亲和哥哥妹妹在那里，我很想他们，也很想阿根廷。”</p><p>  “我生病了，只有在巴塞罗那才能长高，踢上球。”</p><p>  “但有一天我会回去的，”他有点不好意思地笑了，“我想为国家队战斗。”</p><p> </p><p>  莱奥闭上眼，看见近在咫尺的大力神，看见皮球擦着门柱滑向深渊，看见模糊的，血红的点球点，看见每个夜晚重复的梦魇。</p><p>  他对十三岁的自己挤出一个疼痛的笑。</p><p>  “我不知道，我迷路了。”</p><p>  “我以为我可以回家了，这三年我差一点就拿到钥匙了——”</p><p>  他觉得喉头被扼出血痕，黏重的绝望让他无法喘息。</p><p>  男孩没有说话，只是用小犬一般的眼睛望着他。</p><p>  “别怕，先生。”他说。</p><p>  “别怕。”</p><p> </p><p>  阿根廷队长站在点球点前，人群静默无声。汗水顺着发梢滑进他几乎弯折的脊背，有那么一个瞬间，点球点变成扎眼的血色，地面张开了漆黑的大嘴，吞掉一切亮光，连同一切梦想。</p><p>  砰。</p><p>  他转身往回走，揪扯着额前汗湿的头发。</p><p>  这是一个再寻常不过的噩梦了，他想。每一个夏天，他都会梦见这些，会过去的——</p><p>  但这次他没能醒来。</p><p> </p><p>  男孩安静地等莱奥停下抽噎，轻轻握住他的手。</p><p>  “我向上帝赌上了一切，”莱奥轻轻地说着，“我说我只要那个奖杯——我做了我最厌恶的事，我不择手段地赌上了一切。”</p><p>  “从前我不屑于摔倒在禁区里要一个点球的，我不知道……”</p><p>  “我都快不认识自己了，”他闭上眼艰难地咽下分崩离析的理智，“可上帝依然没有搭理我。”</p><p>  男孩眨了眨眼。</p><p>  “因为它不值得你的一切。”他认真地说。</p><p>  “奖杯不是一切，足球才是。”</p><p> </p><p>  十三岁抱住了二十九岁，用力地。男孩把男人所有的脆弱，自责，绝望，都揉碎成一个夏日的吻痕，一个温柔的愿望。</p><p> </p><p>  “有一天我会回去的。”</p><p>  “千千万万遍？”</p><p>  “千千万万遍。”</p><p> </p><p>  男人牵着男孩的手走到黎明的尽头，天已经亮了。男孩同他道别，小犬一样的栗色眼睛弯成岁月的弧度。</p><p>  “对了，先生。”</p><p>  “嗯？”</p><p>  “我为您想了一个新的名字。”</p><p> </p><p>  他看见雄鹰扎向天际，鲜血淋漓的断翅抽出坚毅的新羽，掠过雪峰顶撕裂的旗帜，牛羊颔下的新草，屠龙之地的烟尘漫漫，人潮汹涌的挽留与讥讽。他仍会像少时一般，指向雄鹰落脚之地——那里是罗萨里奥，十三岁的男孩在那儿微笑着等他回家。</p><p> </p><p>  “Esperanza，希望。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>